Nobody wants to be lonely
by ChrnoCreations
Summary: My first ever Hellsing song Fic written for an English SAC. Song is nobody wants to be lonley. My tribute to AlucardxSeras pairing, coz it rox. Dedicated to my love Clint


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DON'T EVEN OWN THE WHOLE BOX SET, MY MUM IS HOLDING THE LAST DVD HOSTAGE CRIES BUT I WILL GET IT!!! CALLS ALUCARD HEHE THIS SHOULD HELP **

**A.N: Sorry Mum about setting Alucard on you I luv ya. If your wondering Alucard is my Roosters name Lol**

Nobody wants to be lonely

Officer Victoria Seras awoke with a start, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat and was panting heavily. For 2 weeks her sleep had been plagued with dreams of her past. Her police squad team 7 was like her family, or at least they had been, until he came, the night that she met him everything changed. He had turned her world upside down and even changed the very rules of life and death. Yet she had chosen this, he had given her a choice, so why, why did she accept his offer? Was it because she was too weak? Was it because she was afraid of dieing? Or was it his eyes, the way her had looked at her and asked, "So what will it be Police Girl?" Seras cringed at the memory, she remembered all to well the feeling of the bullet from his 13mm Jackal as it pierced her chest. The pain had been unbearable. The special silver bullet had left her feeling as cold as ice. Seras shook her head, she didn't need this, she was trying to sleep! Seras rolled over and closed her eyes, immediately she regretting doing so as images of her whole unit laying dead before her filled her head. Seras sighed sadly, she had lost everything that night. The night of the red moon. Seras growled in frustration as she tried to find a more comfortable position, she tried rolling over, and then back, then over again. Frustrated Seras decided that it was probable dark enough for her to get up, groaning she sat up and…WHACK Seras flopped back unto her bed holding her head. Stupid coffin she grumbled as she reached for the button that would lift the lid of her coffin allowing her to get up without hitting her head. Seras could help but laugh at her stupidity, it had been almost a year and she was still getting used to it, oh how her master would tease her if he knew about that!

Alucard felt a tingling in the back of his mind, so she was thinking of him was she? Alucard grinned evilly maybe it was time he checked up of his fledgling, after all, he wanted to know what had caused her to think about him. Alucard searched the manor for her location, there! Alucard chuckled to himself as he fazed through the stone walls, this was going to be rather amusing.

Seras slowly wandered along the halls of the Hellsing manor. She had a strange feel like she was being watched but she was unable to sense anyone. Sighing she continued to walk towards here destination, she was having a really bad day. Thoughts of her Master plagued her mind, even now she was hunted by the thought of him. Seras spun around again feeling as though she was being watched. "ARGH!" screamed Seras in frustration as she stomped of towards the target range with the hope of ridding herself of at least some of the frustration that was torturing her. She just needed to figure things out, like how she felt about… her master, "DAMB IT" She screamed in frustration. How had her thoughts returned to him?! Seras punched the wall as hard as she could, "Police Girl?" Questioned a voice form behind her, "M...M...Master" Seras squeaked, when had he appeared? Seras could feel her stomach fluttering, but why? Why did she feel this way about her master? She knew one thing her sure, he could never find out about it, nor Integra, not as long as she still wanted to be aloud to work alone side him.

Alucard smiled as he tried to enter his fledglings mind, she was getting rather good at shielding her thoughts. Alucard decided that for now he would just watch her whilst hiding himself in the shadows and masking his presents. She maybe good at hiding her thoughts but she still had no idea how to mask her emotions. Alucard watched as Seras punched the wall, something had really upset her and he wanted to know what. Alucard materialized right behind her. When Seras failed to notice his presents he grew a little worried, "Police Girl?" He questioned. He chuckled as Seras squeaked in surprise, he was going to find out what was going on with her when…_"Alucard"_ His master, Sir Integra Hellsing was summoning him. Alucard's grin faded, could she tell he was busy? _"Alucard get here NOW!"_ Alucard looked back to Seras, she was mumbling something about sneaking up on people, _"Alucard here now, or else I __WILL__ lock you back in that basement of another 50 years!"_ Alucard sighed as he fazed into Integra's office, 50 years was more time than he had at the moment, something was wrong with the police girl and he wanted to know what it was, now!

Alucard stood in Integra's office and glared back at the lady behind the desk, "You called Master" he drawled, Integra just glared at him before beginning, "Yes Alucard I did. I have noticed that something is wrong with Seras, Alucard you have two remember, Seras is not your toy, Alucard if you have something to tell her than you'd better do it, she isn't going to wait forever. Now go, before I decide to shoot you!" Integra knew that shooting the Vampire would do little good but it still served as a threat as Alucard fazed out of her office, Alucard had been enough trouble but with the addition of Seras the Hellsing order now had two Vampires work for it. It was Ironic really, the purpose of the Hellsing organization was to eliminate all Vampires yet two of their best were exactly that.

Alucard took a second to locate the Police Girls presents, as he fazed right outside her door he began to frown, there was music coming from her room and it sounded like she was singing along…

_There you are,_

_In a darkened room,_

_And you're all alone,_

_Looking out the window._

Alucard fazed into her room and hid himself in the shadows. What he saw tore at his heart. Seras was wearing a long black dress that flowed behind her, she was sitting on the stone floor and glazing out the window, a single tear of blood ran down her check.

_Your heart is cold and you've lost the will to live,_

_Like a broken arrow,_

_Here I stand in the shadows,_

_Come to me, come to me,_

_Can't you see that,_

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_Nobody wants to cry,_

_My body's longing to hold you,_

_So bad it hurts inside._

Alucard was shocked, had this been what Integra had been talking about? Alucard's heart was pained to see his fledgling like this. Then he realized, he really did care about Seras, he deeply cared about what happened to her, one could go as far as to say that he actually loved her. Maybe that was what he needed to tell her…

_Time is precious and it slippin' away,_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life,_

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_So why?_

_Why don't you let me love you?_

Seras felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Immediately she recognized them as her Masters, "Who said I don't let you Police Girl?" Alucard whispered in her ear.

Alucard pulled her closer so her head was rest against his chest.

Seras began to cry harder, why was her master doing this? Was he just toying with her?

_When you hear my voice,_

_Do you hear my song?_

_It's a serenade,_

_So your heart gets mine because,_

_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs,_

_Into my arms baby, oh._

Alucard was confused, how come she was more up set now than she was before? Integra's words rang through his mind, _"She is not a toy Alucard…" _Alucard wondered could that be it? Did Seras think he was just toying with her? Alucard sighed as he pulled Seras into his lap. How could he convince her that what he felt was sincere…?

_Before I start going crazy,_

_Run to me,_

_Run to me, yeah!_

_Coz I'm dieing,_

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_Nobody wants to cry,_

_My body's longing to hold you,_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it slippin' away,_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life,_

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_So why?_

_Why don't you let me love you?_

Seras looked up at her Master, her eyes shining with confusion, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Alucard looked at Seras his eyes filled with love and tenderness, "Why? Because I care Seras, I care about you…"

_I wanna feel you need me,_

_Just like the air you breathe,_

_I need you here in my life,_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away,_

_Don't walk away, walk away,_

_Oh no…_

Alucard sat there stunned by his own confession, he prepared himself for the rejection and pain of such a forward statement but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt warm lips press against his in a shy kiss. Alucard was stunned but only for a moment before leaning down to kiss Seras again, but this time he let all his feeling poor out, Alucard deepened the kiss desperately trying to show her how he felt. Slowly the parted in need of air. Alucard looked down at Seras who blushed and hid her face in Alucard's shirt. Alucard chuckled as he nuzzled Seras, "I love you Seras," he whispered. Seras looked up at him, eyes filled with love and joy, "I love you too Alucard."

_I wanna feel you need me,_

_Just like the air you breathe,_

_I need you here in my life,_

**The End**

_Song used –Nobody Wants To Be Lonely by Christina Aguliera & Ricki Martin _


End file.
